Phoenix Wright : Mysterious Cases And Aliens
by Miles Of Zelda
Summary: Phoenix Wright... That defense attorney. He was always at stranges cases or "death" cases. But now, they will be more crazy and weird than they were already. Especially spiced up by two platoons... And a second "genius" prosecutor to join the fun. Anyways, that's a crossover of the series Phoenix Wright and the anime and manga Keroro Gunso. Between JFA and T&T.
1. Return to the Turnabout : Prologue

Alright! This is late but I got the idea for playing the trilogy of Phoenix Wright and being a Keroro fan (boy, of course). XD

This is the prologue for the first case. The Keronians are only cameos in this case but, in the second one, you will see...

Let's start!

* * *

><p>- September 7th, 19: 00, in an unknown street-<p>

After school was off, some girl was talking to a boy.

? : Phew! That day was hard, wasn't it, Koiwai? You're new to this school, you know!

Koiwai : Pretty easy for you... After all, you were not at the school, hmmm?

? : ...Don't be mad. I was on an important job to do. (I was not joking, if I catch him again with this! )

Koiwai : Yeah, yeah... So, what you are going to do? Sabuuu!

? : ...That's Saburo. And I think I have to go. Ciao!

Koiwai : ...Ciao.

Saburo : (And that was 32 minutes ago. Now...)

Now we see a body of a girl in an alley, the same when Saburo was talking to. She does not move. It's like she's dead. But we don't see any blood or marks. And then, we see Saburo's face, with surprised eyes. He does not panic though.

Saburo : (I know I didn't do this. But why? Why she's dead? Even me, I don't have something to answer that.)

* * *

><p>I know. That's very short, yes. But we know about the victim and maybe the "defendant". Don't worry, the trial will be verrrrrrrry long compared to this. Anyway, I will upload my others stories too. See you tomorrow (or Monday)!<p> 


	2. Return to the Turnabout Trial Part 1

Hey, hey! I'm here for the first day of the trial. Yeah, yeah. Winston Payne is here since it's the first case of the story. Good reading!

* * *

><p>-September 9th, Defendant Lobby No2, 10 :00-<p>

? : Another day of trial, is it? *sigh* Fortunately, my investigation was alright.

? : Hey, Nick! Reminds me! This guy works for a radio station, no?

Phoenix : Pretty well, Maya.

Maya : And his radio name is 623 326, hmm?

Phoenix : Yes. But you were with me, how did you not remember this?

Maya : ...Because those things slips on my mind...

Phoenix : (Well, my name is Phoenix Wright. I am a defense attorney. And this girl is Maya Fey, my assistant. She looks weird but, believe it or not, she's a medium. In channelling, no less.)

Maya : Well, Nick. Where's this guy?

? : Here.

Suddently, Saburo appears in front of Phoenix.

Saburo : You're sure this is alright?

Phoenix : Yeah. You're not guilty. I'm sure of it. (This guy is my client for this case, the radio DJ Mutsumi Saburo, also knows as 623 326.)

Saburo : ...Thank you.

Maya : Remember, Saburo. Nick's on your side. Don't worry.

...

-September 9th, Courtroom No. 2-

*SLAM*

Judge : The court is now in session for the trial of Mutsumi Saburo. Are and ready?

Phoenix : The defense is ready, your honor.

Payne : The prosecution is ready, your honor.

Judge : Very well. The opening statement of the prosecution, please.

Payne : Well, the defendant is acussed of killing Koiwai Garulu, a DJ. Motive : richness jealousy. Simple as that.

Judge : And the cause of death?

Payne : Strangulation, no less. We have the autopsy report.

Judge : Very well.

Judge : The prosecution calls its first witness.

Payne : Well, this is special but I think I will call the defendant to the stand.

Judge : What? Why? Detective Gumshoe isn't here today to take the stand in first?

Payne : No, your honor. He is sick.

Payne : Well, this is the fourth battle with you, Mr Wright . Are you OK this time? Hmm!

Phoenix : Yes. *with a smile* Pretty well.

Judge : This is alright with you, Mr Wright ? Remember, this is your client's testimony.

Phoenix : Yes, your honor.

* * *

><p>Next is Saburo's testimony! See you later!<p> 


	3. Return to the Turnabout Trial Part 2

Saburo appears on the stand.

Payne : Witness. Name and occupation.

Saburo : Mutsumi Saburo. A radio DJ.

Payne : Please tell to the court about what you were doing on the time of the murder.

Saburo : Pretty well. But can I tell you something before?

Payne : Yes?

Saburo : The motive of the murder... Is not richness jealousy. Look at me. I'm not so rich, and Koiwai either wasn't.

Payne : Sorry but the police thinks otherwise. A safe, who was belonging to the victim, was in her apartment. And it have the defendant's fingerprint, you of course.

Saburo : ...

Phoenix *sweating* : (Like every time, this case looks not so good.) *sigh*

Judge : Defendant! Why your fingerprints...

Saburo : Sorry, your Honor, but this can be a trap.

Judge : ...?

Saburo : Someone, maybe, though of pin this crime on someone, and have take a object with my fingerprints. A theory, but a possibility also.

Judge : Well, you're right...

Payne : *OBJECTION* Sorry but the safe was the only object in her apartment with the defendant's fingerprints. So, Mr Saburo , your theory do not work.

Payne : But let's return to the testimony. What you were doing on the time of the murder?

Saburo : Verry well.

Witness's testimony : What I was doing

Saburo : -After school, I was with Koiwai, the victim-

-I was talking about the day in school, how it was.-

-But at 19:06, this was the time I have to go, so I said "hi" to her-

-30 minutes later, on the road to home, I saw the corpse of Koiwai, not moving anymore.-

-That was the time the police was here to take me.-

Judge : So, you were connected with the victim.

Saburo : Sort of. She was a new student to our school. And I was the first to help her about this.

Judge : How kind...

Payne : Well, this last sentence was irrelevant, I think.

Judge : Mr Wright , your cross-examination, please.

Phoenix : Yes, your honor.

Cross-examination -Phoenix VS Payne- : What I was doing

Phoenix : So after 30 minutes, you wasn't in your home?

Saburo : Yes. I was in a CD shop. Next to where the corpse was.

Phoenix : So close!

Saburo : Yes.

Payne : *OBJECTION* This information is irrelevant to this case.

Phoenix : *OBJECTION* We don't know about this. It can.

Judge : Well, with you, Mr Wright , even the smallest information can change the case. I accept the point of view of the defense.

Payne : ... *sweating*

Judge : Witness, talk about the CD shop in your testimony, please.

Saburo : OK.

Saburo : -I was in CDLectric in search for something before the murder was happening.-

Phoenix : *HOLD IT!* What was this "something"?

Saburo : Well, a music CD, of course.

Phoenix : And tell me more about CDLectric, this shop.

Saburo : Well, the boss of this shop is also this guy who is with the cash register. This guy is Mr Moose Ick, of course.

Phoenix : *sweating* (Talk about a punny name like this...)

Phoenix : *slams the desk* Well, if the shop was so close to the scene of the murder, maybe M. Ick has saw the murder.

Payne : You're something, Mr Wright .

Phoenix : ...?

Payne : Because M. Moose Ick is the next witness, of course.

Phoenix : WHAT! ?

The court makes a uproar.

Judge : *SLAM* *SLAM* *SLAM* Order! I said order!

Judge : So tell me, Mr Payne. Where is this witness?

Payne : In the lobby, your honor.

Judge : Very well. We will take a 10 minutes recess. After, we will listen to this witness's testimony. This is all. The court is adjourned.

*SLAM*


	4. Return to the Turnabout Trial Part 3

-September 9th, Defendant Lobby No2, 11:56-

Phoenix : Now, what the heck! This guy will testify against you!

Saburo : ...Don't worry, this guy is pretty dumb when he wants, if you want my opinion.

Phoenix : ...?

Maya : ...?

Saburo : I'm sure. When he will testify, he will be so "imprecise", the contradictions will flow like lava on a volcano.

Maya : Wow! Poetic.

Phoenix : ...So you are saying than this guy...

Saburo : Is maybe the real murderer? I think so. He knows me so he has certainly my fingerprints. Yeah, when you buy for the first time in CDLectric, they have to do a fingerprint check. So, they collect the fingerprints. For security. And this guy has mine's.

Phoenix : I thinks I will suspect him for the murder. Thanks for the info.

Saburo : Don't mention it.

Phoenix : But why this guy would kill that girl?

Saburo : He HAVE a motive, I think. For what is inside this safe, I think.

Phoenix : How he...

Bailliff : Mr Wright. Time to return to court.

Phoenix : Sorry. But with your info, I think I will go further into this case.

Saburo : Maybe...

...

-September 9th, Courtroom No. 2-

*SLAM*

Judge : The court will return in session.

Payne : Now, I will call the next witness, Mr Ick , to the stand.

Mr Moose Ick appears on the stand.

Payne : Witness, name and occupation, please.

Ick : WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT! ? YOU KNOW MY NAME AND...

Judge : Witness, stay calm. We are in a court of justice, you know!

Ick : ...Sorry. Moose Ick. Boss of the CD sho, CDLectric.

Payne : Witness, when the murder had happen?

Ick : When I was still in my shop. Yip, I saw this boy, the de... fendant here.

Phoenix *sweating* : (Okay, he's even more slower than Gumshoe.)

Payne : So, witness, what do you witnessed?

Witness' testimony : The boy

Ick : -It was 19:16 when I was still in my shop, cleaning the racks of CDs-

-Suddenly... This boy came out from nowhere.

-And this girl was with him-

-At one moment, the girl collapsed. Like she was... "Stangulationned"-

-Yeah, the boy I saw was the boy in the de... fendant's chair.-

Judge : So, witness, what was the motive for a murder, you think?

Payne : Irrelevant. I already...

Ick : Heem... Maybe for this.

Then Mr Ick show to the court a... CD?

Ick : Yeah, this baby is at a high price. And those two, maybe, were fighting over it. O-v-e-r i-t!

Phoenix : What! ?

Payne : What! ? Witness, how that useless CD...

Ick : Those two were always coming to my shop. So, hey, I think I'm right about this.

Phoenix : (No. That's not the reason. But why?)

Choices between "That's right" and "No! You're wrong!"

Phoenix *slams his desk* : Your honor, the witness is... Wrong.

Ick : WHAT! ? You, have a proof? I'm wrong? Prove it!

Phoenix : Your honor, that's the reason the murder had happen.

Then Phoenix shows Koiwai's safe.

Phoenix : Witness.

Ick : ...?

Phoenix : How do you explain this? The defendant's fingerprints are on this thing. And even Mr Payne will be OK with this.

Payne : I'm sorry... But yes. I'm with the defense on this.

Ick : Noooooo!

The court makes a uproar.

Judge : *SLAM* *SLAM* *SLAM* Order! Order!

Ick : Then, if the safe is THE object they were fighting about, how do you say about the fingerprints? They are only the defendant's, not even the victim's!

Phoenix : (OK, so he's now faster than Gumshoe.)

Phoenix : Mr Ick , I think I know why. And this is because...

Choices between "Forged", "The defendant had touch this" and "I don't know"

Phoenix : Someone forged this safe.

Ick : ...!

Payne : What?

Phoenix : Mr Ick is right on that strange thing. And this is because this "proof" is forged.

Payne : But who? Who has forged the safe?

Judge : The prosecution has a point, Mr Wright. Who?

Phoenix : I think I know the one than had forged this.

Then Phoenix shows Mr Moose Ick photograph to the court.

Phoenix : That's you!

Ick : ...Stupid.

Phoenix : ...?

Ick : If it is me, how? How do I forged this?

Phoenix : Like this. With your collection of fingerprints from your clients, you can had easily pick the defendant's ones. The defendant, who is a client of your shop had said to me : "When you buy for the first time in CDLectric, they have to do a fingerprint check. So, they collect the fingerprints. For security." And you had testified than the defendant was a client of your shop.

Ick *surprised* : ...!

Ick *sweating* : Please... You're wrong... And my motive? Hmm?

Phoenix : I think I have one. But first, open the safe for me, Maya.

Maya : Why? Oh, yes. She has write the code on a piece of paper. So let me open it!

And Maya try to open the safe to the court.

Maya : 4. 8. 5. 2. 5. 6. *CLICK*

Maya : This is it! Inside is... A letter?

Judge : A letter? Let me read this...


	5. Return to the Turnabout Trial Part 4

Phoenix : (The judge has read the letter, who was wrote by the victim. That was about someone who spies on people on purpose. The man she described looks exactly like M. Moose Ick. She said than she was to take her record from CDLectric, to exit the shop forever.)

Judge : So... Mr Ick has a motive, after all...

Ick : Your Honor, this is just a coincidence. I never...

Judge : From what I read, only one man would look like this.

Ick : ...!

Phoenix : The motive was to get the record back from the victim, to get back his informations about her. And he used Mr Saburo's fingerprints to make like he did it. So, Mr Ick *with a smile*, how do you say to this?

Payne : *OBJECTION* This is a l-lie. The witness would never...

Ick : ...Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I-I would n-never...

Ick : ARGGHGGHGHGHGHGGHG!

And M. Ick felt down from the witness' stand, unconscious.

...

Judge : So, Mr Ick was spying the victim... But for who?

Payne : Yes. Mr Wright. For who?

Phoenix : Actually, for the moment, I don't know. And Mr Ick had never said who was it. But maybe, someday...

Judge : ...

Judge : Well, for something like this, that was unusual.

Phoenix : Like every time. The truth is something weird and shocking when we heard it.

Judge : Mr Payne, about...

Payne : Mr Ick ? He had been arrested and taken away, your Honor.

Judge : Very well. I will take now my verdict. This court finds Mr Mutsumi Saburo... -NOT GUILTY-

Judge : This is all. The court is adjourned.

*SLAM*

...

-September 9th, Defendant Lobby No2. 13 : 30-

Maya *smiles* : Nick! You did it again. And again, and again...

Phoenix : OK, OK!

Phoenix : So, Mr Saburo, you are happy, now?

Saburo : Oh, yes. But something's weird.

Phoenix : ...?

Saburo : Who has calls you to be my lawyer?

Phoenix : ...Hey! That's right. I never had the name of this person. Sorry!

Saburo : ...Too bad.

Saburo : ...This is closed, now. See you next time!

Phoenix : Ciao.

Phoenix : (Well, this little case was something harder than we had expected. But, a week later, another case will rising up... And my new client will be very mysterious...)

Episode 1 : Return to the Turnabout -THE END-


	6. Turnabout Flower : Prologue

New case!

* * *

><p>-September 16th, ? ? ?, 16 : 05-<p>

? ? ? (1) : Hey, this is our deal. I would never...

? ? ? (2) : Shut up. Today was the last day to do this. And you have failed.

? ? ? (1) : ...?

? ? ? (2) : ...Good bye!

*BANG*

...

We see now in a garden park, the corpse of one of the men. He looks like a officer. And next to him is the other. He looks like... A FROG! ? A green frog-like creature! ?

? ? ? : ...Huh? What is this?

? ? ? : ...! What! ? That gun...

Suddenly, the police was coming... To find him next to the victim...


	7. Turnabout Flower Investigations Part 1

-September 17th, Wright and Co. Law Offices , 09 :15

Phoenix is on the couch.

Phoenix : (Weird case, I recognise. Even Payne almost didn't lift one finger and I did find that guy guilty. And his motive's still not clear...)

*KNOCK* *KNOCK *KNOCK*

Maya : Hey!

Phoenix : Mhh? Maya, what's up?

Maya : Someone at the door, Nick. Maybe a new client?

Phoenix : After a week without cases, maybe.

Phoenix get up to greets at the door. He opens it. To find... No one?

Phoenix : Huh?

Maya : Who was that? Where is he or she?

Phoenix : Don't worry, that was maybe a prankster...

Maya : ... Hey, something on my foot.

She checks her foots to find... A envelope?

Maya : A letter? Phoenix, opens it.

Phoenix : Why not you?

Maya : I don't want to cut my on it, it looks pretty sharp.

Phoenix : (Or you are too lazy... You're not changing, Maya. Ha ha... ) OK.

*opens the envelope*

Phoenix : It is a letter. Let's see...

"Dears Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey..."

Maya : Ha, I'm in this letter, too!

"I would like you to take the case for a friend of mine. He didn't do anything wrong and it's up to you to clear this out. Before doing so, however, check the newspaper or the TV to clear you up what is it (the case in question)."

Phoenix : May, can you tune up the TV?

Maya : Yup'!

*click*

TV : We interrupt this kid's show for an important news...

Maya *angry* : Kids' show?

Phoenix : Shhhhhhh...

TV : ...Which it can disturb everyone. Yesterday evening, the police found an officer's corpse in the Floweral Garden. And next to him was someone as tall as a little kid. It was looking like someone in a green frog costume. Maybe a midget.

Phoenix and Maya : ... !

Phoenix *confused* : What? A frog costume? (You're kidding me, right! ? )

TV : This is the most confused crime I have ever seen. And now, for...

*click*

Phoenix : OK. That's enough! A midget in a frog costume! ? Is that what they call "quest for ratings"! ? I'm not taking that seriously!

Maya *amused* : It looks fun!

Phoenix : FUN! ? No way... Oh, I didn't read completely the letter...

"After you read this letter and done what I said, meet me at the right wing of the Floweral Garden, at like 11 : 00.

P.S. : Try to talk to me before assuring his defense, OK? That's mean you HAVE to see me.

D.U.P."

Phoenix : Who is that "D.U.P."? No one I know have those initials.

Maya : Maybe that's a short for "Dominic Urbalt Prince"?

Phoenix : ...

Maya : ...Okay, I admit, that one was far from my head.

Phoenix : (...Maya, whatever happens to you, keep your optimistic personality, OK? I'll admit, she searched long for that name and it's somewhat... Funny?) ... Let's start by meeting the person in the letter. It's already 10:00 and it takes almost an hour to go there.

Maya : First step in defense of Frog-man, here we come!

As they walk away to the Garden :

Phoenix : Frog-man? It lacks originality. And we don't know about the defendant of this case yet.

Maya : Maybe Kero-man? "Kero" is the sound of a frog's croaking in Japanese, a language related of a good part of the Fey family's culture...

Phoenix : Whatever...

-September 17th, Entrance of the Flowery Garden, 10 : 58

The two are now in front of a gigantic floral portal, with many species of flowers on each sides.

Phoenix : Here we are.

Maya : Beautiful... But something is wrong with this scene.

Phoenix : I know. The police should be here, normally. They did finish the investigations, maybe?

They search and find nothing related, no police patrol cars, no yellow tape, nothing.

Maya : Sounds like it.

Phoenix : Now, we just have to go in the right wing, like the letter requests.

Maya : ...Uh, Nick?

Phoenix : ?

Maya : This story starts to smell bad. Really bad.

Phoenix : Yes. But it isn't the first time I did get this scent. Not the first time...


End file.
